tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas the Tank Engine
Thomas the Tank Engine 2, also titled Thomas's Big Race, was an Amiga/Atari ST/MS-DOS game released in 1993 and the sequel to Thomas the Tank Engine. The aim of the game is to compete in and win races with Thomas. Story "I'm a Really Useful Engine," said Thomas as he pulled into the sheds that morning. "Oh yes," puffed Gordon. But I bet you're not as fast as me!" The others overheard and laughed... "Please stop arguing," the Fat Controller butted in. Everyone went quiet... "I know," continued the Fat Controller, "We'll soon find out who's the fastest of you all!" "I will hold a racing competition and keep the times with my pocket watch." "Then we'll know who's the best..." Everybody cheered loudly and began revving their engines in readiness for the races... © Britt Allcroft (Thomas) Limited 1993 Gameplay The gameplay is to race against another player. You can play either alone and race against the CPU, or you can race against a friend. You can play as either Thomas, Percy, James, Gordon, Toby, Bill, Ben or Bertie. There are four courses: Main Line, Postal Run, Waterway, or Wood Glade. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Bill and Ben * Bertie * Sir Topham Hatt Trivia * During some parts of the music, we hear Edward's whistle, but he is not playable. * The front cover features a picture from the episode Thomas Gets Bumped. * Player 1's icon shows Thomas, while Player 2's icon shows either Edward or James? Goofs * Gordon and James are missing their tenders. * Toby is incorrectly depicted as an 0-4-0. * Bill and Ben are missing their nameplates. * In the text it says "revving their engines" yet most of the characters are steam powered. Gallery Thomas'sBigRaceFront.jpg|Front Cover Thomas'sBigRaceBack.jpg|Back Cover Thomas'sBigRaceFloppyDisk.jpg|Disk ThomasTheTankEngine2Thomas'sBigRace1.jpg|"I'm a really useful engine." ThomasTheTankEngine2Thomas'sBigRace2.jpg|"We'll soon find out who's the fastest of you all!" ThomasTheTankEngine2Thomas'sBigRace3.jpg|"I will hold a racing competition and keep the times with my pocket watch." ThomasTheTankEngine2Thomas'sBigRace4.jpg|Note: In the text it says "revving their engines" yet most of the characters are steam powered. ThomasTheTankEngine2Thomas'sBigRace5.jpg|Title Screen ThomasTheTankEngine2Thomas'sBigRace6.jpg|Thomas vs Percy in Main Line ThomasTheTankEngine2Thomas'sBigRace7.jpg ThomasTheTankEngine2Thomas'sBigRace8.jpg ThomasTheTankEngine2Thomas'sBigRace9.jpg|Thomas stopped at the water tower ThomasTheTankEngine2Thomas'sBigRace10.jpg|Thomas in the bonus stage ThomasTheTankEngine2Thomas'sBigRace11.jpg|Thomas stopped at the water tower ThomasTheTankEngine2Thomas'sBigRace12.jpg|Thomas stopped at the level crossing, while Percy is stopped at the water tower ThomasTheTankEngine2Thomas'sBigRace13.jpg|Percy stopped at the level crossing ThomasTheTankEngine2Thomas'sBigRace14.jpg ThomasTheTankEngine2Thomas'sBigRace15.jpg|Enter Your Name ThomasTheTankEngine2Thomas'sBigRace16.jpg|Course Records ThomasTheTankEngine2Thomas'sBigRace17.jpg|How Many Players? ThomasTheTankEngine2Thomas'sBigRace18.jpg|Character Select ThomasTheTankEngine2Thomas'sBigRace19.jpg|Which Course? ThomasTheTankEngine2Thomas'sBigRace20.jpg|Difficultly Level? ThomasTheTankEngine2Thomas'sBigRace21.jpg|Percy vs Ben in Postal Run ThomasTheTankEngine2Thomas'sBigRace22.jpg ThomasTheTankEngine2Thomas'sBigRace23.jpg ThomasTheTankEngine2Thomas'sBigRace24.jpg|Percy and Ben are stopped at the water tower ThomasTheTankEngine2Thomas'sBigRace25.jpg|Percy stopped at the level crossing ThomasTheTankEngine2Thomas'sBigRace26.jpg ThomasTheTankEngine2Thomas'sBigRace27.jpg ThomasTheTankEngine2Thomas'sBigRace28.jpg|James vs Bill in Waterway, Note: Bill is stuck on a boulder ThomasTheTankEngine2Thomas'sBigRace29.jpg|James stopped at the signal ThomasTheTankEngine2Thomas'sBigRace30.jpg|James in the bonus stage ThomasTheTankEngine2Thomas'sBigRace31.jpg|James stopped at the water tower ThomasTheTankEngine2Thomas'sBigRace32.jpg|James stopped at the level crossing ThomasTheTankEngine2Thomas'sBigRace33.jpg ThomasTheTankEngine2Thomas'sBigRace34.jpg|Gordon vs Percy in Wood Glade ThomasTheTankEngine2Thomas'sBigRace35.jpg ThomasTheTankEngine2Thomas'sBigRace36.jpg|Gordon and Percy are stopped at the water tower ThomasTheTankEngine2Thomas'sBigRace37.jpg|Gordon and Percy are stopped at the level crossing ThomasTheTankEngine2Thomas'sBigRace38.jpg|Gordon and Percy are stopped at the signal ThomasTheTankEngine2Thomas'sBigRace39.jpg|Gordon stopped at the level crossing ThomasTheTankEngine2Thomas'sBigRace40.jpg|Percy stopped at the level crossing ThomasTheTankEngine2Thomas'sBigRace41.jpg Category:Video games Category:Console games